Winter Break Up
by panic at the disco goddess
Summary: Bella and Edward go to a cabin for winter break.will there love last? rated T for swaring and other moments later not for kids under 13.I'll try to take more time on the chapters. CHAPTER 6 UP NOW! PLEASE REVIEW! thanks!
1. Boys are always late!

Twilight: I do **not **own twilight

Bella looked outside her window, waiting for Edward to show. It was winter break, so they where going up to a cabin to relax and to get out of forks. Bella paced back and forth in her room._ Why in the hell is he taking so long!_ Charlie her dad was out, he got tickets to a game so this was the perfect time to go with Edward. She looked at her clock. It read 8:00 am in bright green. Just then she heard a loud roar. She knew it was his Volvo.

She grabbed her bag and ran as fast as she could down stairs. She grabbed her house keys and walked to the door even though she wanted to run. Unlocking the door, opening it, shutting it be hide her and locked it. She placed the key in her pocket.

She calmly walked to the trunk. It popped open. Bella placed her bag in the trunk, shut it and closed it. She ran to the passenger's side.

"Hello." Edward said. His voice was gentle.

"Hi" she whispered. Edward put the car in reverse and they where off finally.

"So…did you go hunting???" she said.

"Yeah…and if I need to go hunting we will be about 50 miles away from the woods." He said.

" It will take you 5 seconds to get there." Bella said a little to loud. He laughed. His laugh was so irresistible.

" Well I hope you enjoy yourself." He said

"I'm with you…so I will." She said smiling at him. He smiled back.

A/n:hope you like! R&R!!!


	2. Compotation?

I do **not** own twilight

"So…are you going to stay in???"Edward said still driving

"Stay in? What are you going snowboarding???" she replied.

"Yeah…" Edward started to say.

"Oh…well I wont be…. I suck." she said.

"I bet you do." He said trying not to laugh.

"Hey," Bella said playfully hitting him. "Yeah your Wright…. SON OF A WHORE!!!!" she yelled

"What!" Edward said

"Nothing…I wanted to make sure you where not sleeping…"she said as she was trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

They where finally there. It only took 30 minutes. They go their stuff for the car, checked in and went up to their room.

Bella was sitting on the bed the only one there.

"Ok I'm going" Edward said

"Ok…ill be fine here." She said turning on her CD player with the Panic! At the disco CD in it. Edward opened the door and left. She lied there awhile, and then got bored. She took the headphones off of her ears. Opened the door and locked it. She went down in lodge. She sat down by the fire. Then she looks over at the check-in desk. There was a guy there having trouble with his bags. She got up and walked over to help.

"Thanks" He said

"No problem." Bella said

"What is your name?" he said

"Bella" she replied. She looked up. He was hot! He had black hair, brown eyes and was a little taller than her.

"I'm Brandon." He said

"Bella and Brandon.Ha! They both start with b's!" she pointed out.

"Yeah…. I'll see you later." He said walking up the stairs to his room.

_Wow! What a great first impression. I'm so stupid. _She thought as she went back to sit by the fire to wait for Edward to come back.

A/N: hope you like!


	3. lost interest

**I changed it from third person to first. Hope you like! R&R!**

"Bella…who where you talking to?" Edward said. I jumped.

"Oh…. I was helping him," I said trying to not lie even though I was. He looked like he believed me. He went up stairs to change. He was all wet from the snow. After a while of waiting he came back down and sat next to me by the fire. He had his arms around me. They kept me warm. I don't know why but him being with me…I was not that happy to see him as much as I used to.

I have lost interest in him. Like when a kid gets a toy for the holidays. The kid plays with it for a week or so then the kid gets bored. That's how I feel. I didn't want this to happen.

" I was thinking…maybe we could sit here tonight and watch the stars." He whispered. I didn't want to hurt him…yet.

" Sure." I was trying to sound like it would be fun.

Edward and I sat there for an hour or two. The whole time I was trying to think of a way to let him let go of me. H e was my only boyfriend. How would I know that he was the guy for me? I could say we need to see other people. No. That's to mean. How in the hell do you break up with a vampire? When I find that out I'll write a book about it.

Just then he started to kiss my neck. Then he rubbed his nose against my face. I had enough. Here goes nothing.

Sorry, cliffhanger but I had to leave it off there. Hope you liked it. Sorry it's so short. The chapter will be awesome!


	4. But it's better if you do

Hope you like it. I'm doing my best.

"Edward…I don't think we should go out anymore" I blurted out, like word vomit. I could feel his body stiffen. He let go of me. He stood up. He looked confused as I watched him paced back and forth.

"Bella…why? I thought you loved me." He sounded deserted.

" I-I thought I loved you too" I murmured. I stood up to walk over to him. He put his hand up to stop me. This is so hard. I looked a way from him.

" Bella… look at me," he said I did what I was told. " You are getting bored with me." He didn't make it a question he made it a statement.

" How do you kno… you read my thoughts? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

" I wanted to see if you could do that by yourself. I agree we should…I love you"

" Then why did you say you love me?"

" I said it because it's true. I'm doing what you want. If you want to just be friends then…that's fine with me." He said looking down.

" I'm sorry," I said

" Yeah…me too." He walked out of the lodge to go out side, to hunt I could see it in his eyes. He needs to hunt.

" Hiya Bella." The voice sounded familiar I turned around. It was Brandon.

" Oh.hi"

"What's wrong? You look sad"

" It's nothing."

" It's that bad?" I laughed. Then nodded my head. Brandon came over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

" Thanks…I needed that."

" So what happened?" he asked as we broke apart.

" I broke up with my boyfriend. We are just friends now. It's better that way."

" He was not good enough for you? Girls like you are picky."

"Girls like me?"

" Girls that are pretty. Nobody is good enough for them" He replied

"I was not good enough for him. We had nothing in common." I retorted. I was about to turn to leave.

" Wait…. do you want to hang out tonight? At 7:30? " He sounded hopeful

" No thanks" I said

" But it's better if you do"

I hesitated.

" Ok sounds like fun" I said going up to my room to pick out what to wear.

**Sorry it has a lot of talking I wanted you to see Brandon more. To get an idea of his character**


	5. the date

Hope you like! I'm trying to make it good. Please read and review. Happy New Year!!!!! 2007!!!!! Sorry… I'm thing of the next chapter to have a song in it Amber

Edward came in after I walked in and sat on the bed. He looked pissed.

" I heard you talking to Brendon"

" It's _Brandon_ and where you easedroping?"

" Yes I was. Why did you say yes?"

" I said yes because I want to look around before I buy what I want!" I shouted

" What in the hell does that mean?"

" It's a girl thing…anyway I have to get ready" I replied. I walked in to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I put on my clothes and makeup. I was wearing jeans and a top, nothing to fancy. It's only the first date. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:25 oh shit! I flung open the door. Then I walked down to the lodge. He was sitting on one of the chairs.

" Hi Brandon What are we doing?"

" Bella hi. We are going to sit here and talk." Not good.

"What do you want to talk about?"

" You"

"Uh ok. I live in forks. I live with my dad. Uh…." I'm not used to talking about myself. But I kept going. He laughed at all the right things. Then we had dinner. I could never have a romantic dinner with Edward. Brandon was nice. Edward's face kept popping up in my head. Grr…

"Ok here is your room" He said the date was over. Damn that was fast.

" I had a good time"

"Me too. Bye"

"Bye." I turned around to open the door

" Ouch!" I ran be hide the door. It was Edward.

" Hi…" He was grinning.

" You where listing." He nodded. Rolling my eyes I went to go get ready for bed.

Sorry its so short but I have a good a idea for the next chapter. I don't want to forget. Ok bye!


	6. songs

I thought this would be cool. Hope you like I **DON'T own** SOS- rihanna ,** London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines**_ -Panic! At the disco_,  
,shorty like mine-bow wow ft. chris brown I also **don't own** twilight

I was sitting on my bed I could not sleep.

_**SOS-Rihanna**_

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
You know... I never felt like this before  
Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh  
Feels like.. so real _

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

I kept tossing and turing.

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it._

I wanted Edward…and Brandon.

_Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open_

I love them both.

_I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging_

_S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it_

_Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh_

Edward was outside he couldn't sleep ( gee I wonder why…)

**London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines** -Panic! At the disco (A/N I love this song! **Bella'S POV**

_Stop stalling, make a name for yourself.  
Boy you better put that pen to paper, charm your way out.  
If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

_Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
If you talk you better walk you better keep your mouth shut  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

He was mad. He missed me. I know he does.

(_Panic!: meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us to take a chance_

Edward….just tell me you still want me

  
_(Panic!: meet the press)  
It's time for us to take a chance  
It's time for us..._

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

He missed me. Why are boys stubborn?

_I'm burning and I'm blacking my lungs  
Boy you know it feels good with fire back on your tongue  
If you talk you better walk you better back your shit up  
With more than good hooks while you're all under the gun_

_Start talking "a sensationalist"  
Oh he's slightly clever to just a certain extent  
Well keep quiet let us sing like the doves  
Then decide if it's done with purpose or lack thereof._

How could he see that im not happy without him? He's not too clever… I thought he could read my thoughts. I thought he would know by now that I still love him.

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

_Just for the record,  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:  
A. Indifference or  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

_Well we're just a wet dream for the webzine,  
Make us it, make us hip, make us scene  
Or shrug us off your shoulders  
Don't approve a single word that we wrote_

His is not approving of anything. He won't even talk to me…

_Just for the record,  
The weather today is slightly sarcastic with a good chance of:  
A. Indifference or  
B. Disinterest in what the critics say_

Brandon was sitting in his room. (These people need to go to bed!) **Brandon's POV!!!!!!!!!**

_**Bow Wow f/ Chris Brown**_

_**Shortie Like Mine**_

_Chorus _

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down _

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz _

_I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find _

_Another shorty like mine _

_Baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me _

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me _

_Search around the world but you will never find _

_Another shorty like mine, shorty like mine _

_Hook _

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mine) _

_Cute face nice size like (mine) _

_Fake kitted hood wit like (mine) _

_Lean walk talk the talk _

_Let me tell you some more _

_Verse 1 _

_I knew when I ran into this one she would be the redrum of my pimpin' _

_Knew she would be the one to make me stop caring about other girls _

_On my jock and gettin' them she was the one to slow me down hold me down _

_I roll wit her know go wit it now Im'a grow wit it now I'ma go get her thas how _

_I got her don't be mad you can't get one hotta _

_Broke them up when they made lil' momma _

_I don't care what my niggas say she been there everyday for my drama _

_Some of the homies hate cuz they want her _

_Wish they the ones thas datin' my woman _

_Gone get a good look cuz she fine _

_And I don't mind cuz she mine_

I hope Bella knows im here for her…

_Chorus _

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down _

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz _

_I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find _

_Another shorty like mine _

_Baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me _

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me _

_Search around the world but you will never find _

_Another shorty like mine, shorty like mine_

I really love being with bella. Im she is my shorty.

_Hook _

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mine) _

_Cute face nice size like (mine) _

_Fake kitted hood wit like (mine) _

_Lean walk talk the talk _

_Chris help me tell them was up _

_Verse 3 _

_I wanna give her the world and I ain't even tryna lose her _

_I'm addicted to my girl and the way that she twirks in that little skirt _

_Just for me in the club in the crib in the streets she represent for l-b-dub _

_E-n-t she a nice with the pretty brown bright eyes I'm a winner wit the _

_Right prize I'ma give it to her to the rhythm of a hi-hat she got a beautiful mind _

_You can't buy that and the sight of her behind when she walk on by _

_Make a nigga wanna try that she got the prettiest smile _

_And she gangsta keep me from runnin' wild _

_And I thank her and we can talk about anything _

_She got good conversation my homie and my friend and plus she patient_

I love her smile. He thought. Why does she love Edward????

_Chorus _

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down _

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz _

_I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find _

_Another shorty like mine _

_Baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me _

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me _

_Search around the world but you will never find _

_Another shorty like mine, shorty like mine_

_Hook _

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mine) _

_Cute face nice size like (mine) _

_Fake kitted hood wit like (mine) _

_Lean walk talk the talk _

_Chris help me tell them was up _

_Chorus _

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down _

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cuz _

_I done looked I done searched and it's hard to find _

_Another shorty like mine _

_Baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me _

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me _

_Search around the world but you will never find _

_Another shorty like mine, shorty like mine_

A/N- hope you like it! The next chapter will be all about brandon! Hapy new year!


End file.
